I Donate My Money To The Needy, But My Heart Is All Yours
by 973bellaxxxedward
Summary: Edward Cullen is a billionaire, that thinks that he can treat people how he wants. But secretly donates money to children throw him moneys company. No one knows but family. Bella Swan is also a billionaire who loves donating especially to children. What happens when this two meet at a Starbucks, then follow on to go to the same meeting with Edward's mother without knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's POV**

Walking in the Starbucks on the upside of town, and immediately frowned. There was a line it it was, and it was long. I got behind a tall red-head that looked like she walked here from the walk of shame. Her fiery red locks scream 'sex'. Her green halter top wasn't even zipped up all the way up in the back. Her left heel that wrapped around the ankle wasn't buckled. I guess she heard me stop behind her, because she turned looked me up and down while sporting her bitch brow. Now I can understand why she is on the walk of shame instead of waking up to breakfast in bed.

Slowly the line moved, the redhead is now ordering her fat free coffee. I felt someone walk up behind me, and let out an exasperated sigh. The barista handed the redhead her coffee, she nodded without saying 'thank you'. Rude.

Before I could step up to the counter, a tall man in a suit step up to the counter in front of me. The suit he is wearing is Armani, clearly he is an arrogant rich guy. Great. He just started talking to her like I wasn't even there. "I'll take a large coffee black with-" He cut off by my lightly tapping on his shoulder.

He turned to stare at me, anger flashing in green eyes. Even looking so scary, he was easily the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His wild unruly bronze hair all over the place on top of his head. Square jaw line that I just want to run my tongue along, a perfectly imperfect nose with a very slight hump on the bridge of it. Pinks lips I want to suck and nibble on.

Snap out of it, this guy is a jerk. He just cut in line, and then he looks mad at me for stopping him from ordering. Who does that? "What?" he snapped at me. Now I'm too mad to enjoy his smooth velvet voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You tapped my shoulder, can you not control yourself."

"I tapped you because, I was next in line then you rudely cut in front of me."

"What are you in second grade?" He sneers at me.

"No, but apparently you missed that day in second grade when they teach you to wait your turn."

"As fun as arguing with a crazy woman in a coffee shop, but I'm late to a very important meeting."

"Well so am I,"

"I'm sure mines is more important."

"Why because you have a $1500 Armani suit, $500 black Croco Embossed Patent Leather Oxford shoes. Or is it the $50,000 Cartier watch on your wrist that me you better than me?"

"You think I'm going to give you praise for knowing a couple expensive things, That could just make you a money hungry gold digger."

"Trust me I don't want a dime from you, now if you'll excuse me I need to get my coffee." I said pushing him out of my way, and stepping up to the counter. I didn't even realize that we had gained the attention of everyone in the place with our argument. A normal situation I would be bright red embarrassed but right now I'm too mad to be. I look at the shocked barista, "Can I get a caramel Frappuccino, extra caramel and whipped cream and a Spinach & Feta breakfast wrap. Please?" I said to her sweetly. She just nod her head without saying a word, she turns and works on my order.

Moments later she set my Frappuccino on the counter and a small brown. "That will be seven fifty,"

"Ok," I pull my wallet out of my purse, and then get me platinum American express and hand it to her. She swipes it, and hands it back.

"There is a spoon and, napkins in the bag." She smiled pushing the bag closer to me.

"Thank you," I smiled getting me bag pushing past the sexy jerk, and walking to my meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Bella's POV**

Just around the corner from the Starbucks, is Platt-Cullen Corp. This morning I have a meeting with Esme Cullen, she is truly an angel. Never in my life have I met someone so selfless, she took me under her wing and treated me like her own daughter. My parents died in a plane crash over from one of their many vacations overseas when I was sixteen years old. Thank god, I still had my nanny Heidi or I would have went to a group home.

Five months after my eighteenth birthday, Heidi had a heart attack and passed away. Now I have no one but myself and Oreo my dog. That's why on my nineteenth birthday I got my tattoo on my wrist that say 'against the world." Shaking my sad thoughts away, walking into the tallest building in downtown Chicago. I waved to the man behind the desk; Felix. He is pretty cool I had lunch with him and his wife, they are a beautiful couple. I step into the elevator, and ride all the way up to the fiftieth floor. Stepping out I walk to Esme's office, I knew I was late so I decided to just walk in because I knew she was expecting me. I walk in to see Esme and a blonde haired man making out on her desk. I gasp and run out back out of her office. Walking over to the wall opposite of her office, I lightly bang my head repeatedly.

I hear the door open behind me, I choose to ignore her and keep banging my head. There muffled giggles are only making it worse. I can never look her in the face again. "Bella, Sweetie. I'd like you to meet my Husband Carlisle Cullen." I nod my head still not turning around. "Turn around," She said it was gentle but I could still get the threat behind it.

Slowly I turn around keeping my eyes on the floor. I see her heels walking toward me. Damn. I felt her finger under my chin, my eyes landed on hers. I'm sure my face was the color of a tomato. "Hi," I whispered still completely embarrassed.

"Hello, Bella. Esme has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle said. I looked at him he was handsome. Especially for a man in his mid-fifties, His blonde hair was just that blonde not gray, his soft blue eyes. I can understand why Esme had him on the desk.

"Likewise," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He took it in his hand, and shook it firmly. We all walked in, her office and sat at the couches. "Do you mind if I eat in here, I was running late then I got into an argument with this guy in Starbucks?"

"What happened?"

"Some jerk cut in front of me in line at the Starbucks around the corner. I was standing in line, when it was my turn some jerk just stepped in front of me and started ordering his coffee."

"What did you do?" Esme asked intrigued.

"I lightly tapped him on his shoulder, he looked at me. Oh my god! He is easily the sexiest man to walk the face of the earth. He snapped at me, then called me a second grader, crazy woman. I told him I had to a meeting, he said his is more important. I asked why, and called him out on his stupid fancy clothes. Then he called me a money hungry gold digger."

"It's seem like you had a fun morning."

"Far from it,"

"Would you like to get some more information on our meeting, I have a big project for you. You will be working with my son; Edward Cullen. He is very big with children, he loves helping children with music."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I know,"

"So you want him to work with me, with children?"

"Yes,"

"He seems like an angel, I'd love to work with him."

The door opened and in walked in my worst nightmare. It was the handsome jerk from Starbucks. What is he doing here? Why is he just walking in like he own the place. I watched him, walk over to Esme and wrap his arms around her but she does the same. With his arms around her I notice that both of them had beautiful bronze hair. They turn to Carlisle and I, Esme with a smile on his face, the tall jerk's eye narrowed on me. He unwrapped his arms from around her walked over to Carlisle and gave him a man hug, without taking his eyes off of me. Ever since he walked in no one said a word.

Esme grabbed, the jerks arms and pulled him closer to me, she was first to speak. "Edward, I'd like you to meet-"

I cut her off, I wanted to have a little fun. "The money hungry gold digging whore. But can call me Ms. Swan." I smirked at him, causing his eyes to narrow even further. I heard Carlisle and Esme gasp.

"I never called you a whore," Edward argued.

"No, but you implied it," I argued back.

"Wait this is the man you were just telling us about."

"Yes," I nod my head slowly. "As you were saying about the children." I said trying to get back to topic.

"Oh, yes. You know you two love children I think it would be nice to a new program in the South Crenshaw Heights elementary school." I knew South Crenshaw Heights was a bad neighbor, but if it is for the children then it was well worth it.

"What kind of program?" I asked.

"That's what I want you two to find out."

"Let me get this straight you want me to work with her?"

"That's what I said,"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding you."

"Great," He sighed sarcastically.

"Esme is there any chance, that Edward I can do different schools. Clearly his dislike for me, is more important than the underprivileged children."

"I never said that," He yelled at me.

"You didn't have to." I got up from my place on the couch and yell back at him.

"What is your problem?" He asked, still yelling at me.

"You, are my problem. Rich Assholes like you are my problem. You all walk around without a care in the world, you set yourself on a high pedestal. Your life doesn't mean more than mine, or the underprivileged children. You need to realize that you money doesn't define who you are, as soon as you realize that I hope you become a better person." I yell back at him. Look over at Esme and Carlisle. "I'm sorry, I can't be here, and I can't work with him. I send you a check, because I would still love to help out." I walk out of the door and down the hall to the elevator, in the elevator I take deep calming breaths. I never lose my temper like that, but it is something about that guy that makes me lose my temper.

I decided to walk home, it was only a twenty minute to walk. I really need to clear my head, but all my thought were consumed with that jerk; Edward Cullen. I walked in my condo complex, it was a gated community. I had to go to the security, to get pass the gate since I didn't have my clicker. It's in my car. I unlocked the door to my condo and slumped on my couch, I'm emotionally drained. I took a short nap and woke and let Oreo; my dog outside. He is a black and white Great Dane. I love him, I went and got him from a rescue shelter one week after Heidi died. He keeps me from feeling lonely. We came back watched tv the rest of the afternoon, I gave him a bath. Then I got in the shower myself, then we climbed into my bed king size bed together. I had a twin size when I first got him. I quickly realized that wasn't going to work, once he started growing and didn't stop.

That was the first time I dreamed about Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Bella's POV**

_Bang Bang Bang_

What is that banging? Oreo is barking like crazy, in the living room. Rolling over, I look at my alarm clock. It's it 6:15AM, what the hell? Climbing out of my bed, stumbling into the living room, I see Oreo barking at the front door. Dammit! I lightly push Oreo out of my way and swing the door open. "What?" I yell.

Looking up it's my worst nightmare. I never expected to see Edward Cullen at my door at 6:30AM. My eyes narrow at him. Is here to insult me again. "What are you doing here? How did you get pass the security gate?"

He ignored me, walking into my condo without a care in a world. I followed him in the living room, after I shut the door. "Oreo, sit." I order he listened to my command. I walked over standing in front of Edward, who is sitting on my favorite chair; it's a circle and it swivels. I raise an eyebrow at him, He does the same in return.

"Do you always answer your door half naked?" He asked with that stupid sexy smirk. I looked down at myself, sure enough I was only in a white camisole and midnight lace cheekies.

"No, I was sleeping until you woke me up. Do always piss woman off then show up at their house the next morning in a complete stalker way?"

"I'm not a stalker. My mom gave me you address. I bribed the guy at the security desk to let me in. I want to apologize to you, I wasn't having a great day yesterday and I shouldn't have taken that out on you." He apologue actually looked sincere, "So I brought you breakfast, I noticed you left yours yesterday." He said lifting and brown bag from and to go cup holder in his hand.

I can tell, that one was a caramel Frappuccino. I squealed and jumped for it, but he moved it behind it over the back of the chair. I landed on top of him, straddling his lap. "Come on, give it." I whined.

"What fun would that be?" I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"You can it hand over and no one gets hurt."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes,"

"Well then in that case, no."

"I tried to warn you." I said knowingly. I reach for the coffee, only for him to push it further out of my reach. I get up and walk around the chair, he bring the coffee around to the front of him. I enjoyed playing with him, even if it is early in the morning. Ran around the front of the chair again, laughing. I jumped on his lap, he wrapped his arm around my torso and arms holding me still. He sat the coffee and bag down on the coffee table, with his other hand. Then he tickled me, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. I wiggle in attempt to get free from him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I breathed through my laughing.

He stopped tickling, I just laid there sideways across his lap, trying to catch my breath. "That was just mean." I said out of breath.

"You threatened me," I shrugged grabbing my coffee off the table. I sipped it, slowly. The cold sensation running down my throat.

The last twenty-two hours, I've done nothing but think about him. Here he is in my condo, and I'm sitting on his lap. I'm in his panties for god sakes. I struggle to sit up, he folded his arms behind his head as if he is enjoying the show. "A little help would be nice,"

"Oh, ok." he took my Frappuccino from my hand and brought the straw to his mouth and took a sip. He moaned as the flavors exploded in his mouth. It was the hottest sound I have ever heard. It made my girl parts tingle, that never happened before. What could that mean?

Could this mean that I like him? Of course I find him attracted to him, who wouldn't be? I like his personality, but he was so mean to me yesterday. "Are you always like this?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Like what?"

"Nice, playful, or did your mom send you over here," I teased.

He sat quietly not saying a word, looking everywhere but at me. "You came over here because you were made?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice, but not succeeding. I rolled off his lap onto the floor, I stood in front of him glaring down at him.

"Well, what had happened was-"

I cut him off, "Get out,"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"You're just going to kick me out without even hear my side of the story?"

"Did Esme send you over here to talk to me?"

"Yes, but."

"That's all I need to know. Get out!"

"No, yes my mom sent me over here. She wanted to make sure you didn't hate her because of me. I decided to bring you coffee, because I remember what you ordered yesterday and I knew you left in my mom's office."

"That's what I mean, rich guys think is so much better than everybody. You can't buy me with a cup of coffee."

"I wasn't trying to buy you. I was trying to be your friend, then I got here and we started playing and I like you."

"I'm sure you say that to all your girls."

"I don't have any girls."

"Sure,"

"I don't"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I like you and I want to go on a date with you."

"I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know what guys want," I said with a shrug.

"What's that?"

"Either sex or money."

"I don't want or need your money."

Typical. "Yeah, I know you don't want or need my money."

"So you will go out with me?"

"No,"

"What? Why? We both know I don't want you for money."

"Yes, I said all guys want is money and sex. You've made it clear you don't me for money. You haven't said a word about sex." I roll my eyes, and turn to walk away from him, but he grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap.

Realization passes over his facial features. "Bella, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not sexually attracted to you. But if we were a couple, I would never push you for sex." _Good! Wait no._

"Edward don't do this,"

"Do what?"

"We can't be in a relationship,"

"Why not?"

"I basically been all alone my life. I have only had one person, to care about me; my nanny Heidi. My parents were always away traveling for no reason, just because they had the money. When I was sixteen they went on a trip on the private jet to an island resort on the coast of Africa, but the plane crashed landed. They died. Five months after my eighteenth birthday Heidi had a heart attack. A week later I found an animal rescue shelter, I went in and found the cutest little black and white dog, I named him Oreo. We have been together ever since."

"I'm so sorry that all happened to you."

"Thanks, but I'm supposed to be alone." I relax in his lap, it's too comfortable to fight it. I lay my head on his shoulder, resting my face in the crook of his neck.

"No you aren't and I'm going to prove it to you."

"I wish you wouldn't. Just be my friend."

"I want more that,"

"Be my best friend, I've never had one."

"I want to be you boyfriend," I heard him whisper before I fell asleep. With beautiful dreams of my future with Edward as my husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Bella's POV**

I feel something small and warm pressed against my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward placing light kisses on my face. Quickly I close my eye hoping he didn't notice that I am awake. His kisses further down my face from my hairline to my eyebrows. Very gently he kisses my right eye, the tip of my nose, the corner of my mouth.

As much as I wanted Edward to be my first kiss, I didn't want my first kiss to be while I was pretending to be sleep. I stretched pretending to wake up. I looked up at Edward, he was smiling down at me. "Did you have a good nap, beautiful?" He asked, his sparkling green eyes. Damn he is so beautiful.

"Yes, did you?"

"I didn't take one I was too busy watching you sleep."

"That's disturbing,"

"How?

"You show up at a woman's house, by get the address from your mom and bribing the guy at the security desk to let you in. You knock on my door at six AM, I open the door you just walk in without a care in the world. And I have a huge dog, you sit on my chair. You remember what I ordered yesterday, even though we were ready to kill each other in a Starbucks. You ask me out, without know a thing about me. Then to top if out you hold me while I slept. I wake up to find out you watched me sleep."

"I told I like you. I'm going anywhere, until you give a real and honest chance."

"And I don't give me a chance?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The only way to get me out of your life is to give me a chance."

"Or I could just get a restraining order." I said smugly.

"You wouldn't do that." He said confidently. I knew I wouldn't do that to him unless I felt he was a danger to me. I feel too safe with Edward to ever get a restraining order on him. But I want to know what made him so sure.

"What make you so sure?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, I've been here since six this morning. You could have called the cops on me but you didn't. You want me here just as much as I want to be here. You are just afraid. I can see you fighting it, you can you can be in a relationship with me. I know you can."

He can't possible know that, can he? I've been pretty good at hiding my feeling from him. "You don't know that." I whispered.

"But I do,"

"How?"

"Because you aren't fighting me as much as you would if I was just some stranger. You're sitting here on my lap, holding on to me." I looked down at myself and my arms are wrapped around his torso. "Plus, you talking in your sleep clued me in."

Oh shit! What did I say that made him so confident? "What did I say?" I asked mortified.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll probably fight it more if I tell you."

"Please tell me," I beg. Sitting up, straddling his lap.

"Under one condition,"

"What?"

"You admit that you have feelings for me."

I drop my head on his shoulder, disappointed that I'm too afraid to admit my feelings for him. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"You don't get it everyone I've loved or cared about died. I just can't."

"I'm not going to die." He said rubbing my back gently.

"You can't know that."

"I know,"

"Everybody, dies Edward."

"I won't leave you."

"You don't know when or how you are going to die."

He was about to argue back, but his phone rang he reached around me and grabbed his phone out of his front pants pocket. He looked at the screen and smiled at it. "Hello" pause. "I'm busy" pause. "Can't we reschedule?" pause. "Fine, I'll be there in a hour." pause. "I love you too, Alice." Then he looked at me as if didn't just get off the phone with his girlfriend.

Who does that?

Once again I roll off his lap, I walk to my bedroom to put on some clothes. I pull on a pair of jeans. I grab a midnight blue bra, from the drawer and slip it on. In my closet I grab a shirt and a random pair of shoes. Walking into the kitchen I grab Oreo's leash, then walk into the living room. Edward is sitting right where I left him. Whistling, Oreo jumps up and runs over to me his tail wagging one hundred time a minutes. I know he is excited to go outside, he hasn't been out all day long.

"Are you about to leave?" Edward Asked.

"Yes, I need to walk Oreo." I said not looking at him.

"Here, I'll go with you." He said.

"No, I got it. I'm sure you have plans."

"Yeah, it can wait. I'll walk with you." He said getting up walking over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No, I got it." I said forcefully, I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. I walked over to the door, I opened it and waited for Edward to step outside. He walked out, I stepped out and locked the door and walked down the walkway with says a word to him.

"Bella!" He yelled after. I just kept on walking ignoring him. I guess he ran after me because he appeared on my right. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Edward you did nothing wrong." I could hear the emotion in my voice. _I will not cry in front of him. I will not cry in front of him. I will not cry in front of him. _I chant to myself over and over.

"Then why aren't you talking to me, why are you being like this?"

"Bing like what?"

"Like you don't want me here anymore," I could hear the hurt in his voice. It really is too bad that he has a girlfriend, because I can see myself falling in love with him.

"Because I don't, Goodbye Edward." I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes that were filled with hurt. I did what I had to, and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Edward's POV**

My heart broke as I watched her walk away from me. I don't know what changed, but something did. And I'm going to change it back. I know it's crazy to but, I'm in love with her. I know the only person that will take me seriously is Alice. She and I always had a weird bond that we just knew when something was up. Maybe it because we were identical twins. She can help me make it better, running back to my Vanquish. I get behind the driver's seat and speed through the little gated community to the security gate. I hand the guy another hundred dollar bill, and speed to Marcellino Ristorante. **(I don't know it this restaurant exist in Chicago, but it exist in Scottsdale. I'm from Scottsdale so I decided to use it.)**

I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Jasper's white Bentley GT. I jump out the car, and in the entrance I stopped at the hostess podium. A blonde woman behind it smiled at me. _Great! _"Hi, my name is Kate have my help you?" she asked in a voice that I think she was trying to be sexy.

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet my sister and my brother-in-law. It's either under Cullen or Whitlock."

She look down at the names on the list the back up at me. "We have a Whitlock party of three."

"If you could show me where they are. That would be great, I'm in a hurry."

"Right this way," she turn leading me to Alice and Jasper. She tried to walk with an extra swaying her hips, but she just came off as looking stupid. We got to the table I hugged Alice and patted Jasper's shoulder. I didn't realized that the host was still there until I heard her voice. "If you need anything, I mean anything at all don't hesitate to come get me." She grabbed my ass, and winked at me before walking away.

Usually I would have love the attention from a woman I don't know. She would have been easy to fuck and not speak to again. But not anymore, today I'm a changed man. I'm in love.

"So are you going to get that one's number before you leave here today or do you already have it?" Jasper's smartass asked.

I was about to answer but my overly verbose twin sister answered for me. "Nope, he is in love."

"Will you ever let me tell my own good news?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited, you have never been in love before. Ever since you started to notice girls in the sixth grade you had a new one every two days. In high school and college you had so many girls in your bed that you couldn't even remember their names. Now look at you sitting in front of me telling me you are in love."

"I never thought I would see the day." Jasper said smiling at me.

"When can I met her? We can go shopping together. I'm sure she would love that," Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Slow down Alice. I need your help." I begged.

Her whole demeanor changed. "What's wrong?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

"She mad at me and I don't know why."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," I whined.

"Tell me what happened all the way up until the fight."

"I know it sound crazy for me to be in love with her already but I am. We met yesterday at the Starbucks-"

"You meet her yesterday, and you think you are in love with her, already?" Alice asked.

"No, I know I'm in love with her."

"Edward, I think the sex last night was great. You are not in love. You just had the sex of your life." Jasper tried to reason with me.

"Yeah, you are glowing. It was just good sex. There is nothing wrong with that." Alice agreed with him. I know she can feel my emotions just like I felt hers when she fell in love with jasper.

"This is not about sex,"

"I'm pretty sure it is,"

"We haven't had sex, hell I've never even kissed her."

"It's just lust." Alice shrugged.

I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket, pulled two hundred dollars out and set it on the table. "Clearly I'm not getting any help here. So why waste my time sitting here?" I said getting up.

Alice reached out to grab my hand, I just moved out of her reach. I looked in her eyes and shook my head at her. The time I need her more than anything, she isn't there to have my back. What is the point in having a twin is that aren't going to be there when you need them?

I climb into my car, and sigh. I guess that leaves me with one last person to turn to. Backing out of the spot I saw Alice and Jasper run out of the restaurant waving their arms trying to get me to stop. But I couldn't I was too disappointed in my sister to stop. On my way to my mom's office my phone rang. I thought it was Bella, but then quickly remembered we never traded numbers. I looked at the screen; it's Alice. I push 'end call' then turned my phone off before tossing it into the passenger seat. I drove straight to Platt-Cullen Corp.

I knocked on my mom's office door. I heard her yell "come in" from the other side. I walked in with my head down, because it embarrassing to be twenty-four years old and asking your mom to help you get the girl of your dreams. She was reading a paper in her hand.

I slump in the seat across from her. "Mom I need your help." I begged.

I guess she could her the desperation in my voice, she looked up at me she took her glasses off and dropped the paper she was reading. I could see the concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, Edward?"

Here goes nothing, "I'm in love with a beautiful woman, she is mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong. And I'm scared I'm going to lose her."

She gasped. "You're in love?"

"Yes,"

"What's her name?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise to keep an open mind."

"It is that vile Tanya Denali?"

"Eww, no."

"Then yes I'll keep an open mind."

"It's Bella Swan."

"My Bella?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"No,"

"You said you were going to keep an open mind," I argued.

"Yes, but she has been through enough, I won't sit back and watch you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her,"

"Yes, you will. You will get her to fall in love with you. Then you will cheat on her."

"Why does everybody think I only want her for her body?" I ask get really irritated.

"Because, you track speaks for itself."

"I know, I don't have the best past. If I only wanted her for sex, I could have moved on to the next girl. I never came to you before begging for help to get a girl in my bed. I've spent the last twenty-nine hours thinking about if I could have a future with her. For the first time in my life I thought about being a father and that was with Bella." I yell at her. I've never yelled at my mom before. But I was hurt that the two closest people to me won't help me. I get up out of my seat, and walk over to the door. "Thanks mom. It's good to know that I can count on you in the time of need." I whispered before slamming the door.

I drove home, in complete rage. If that don't want to help me then fine. But that doesn't mean I just going to give on Bella. I know she is the key to my happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Alice's POV (After Edward left the table)**

He just got up and walked away. I never seen Edward so upset. I looked over at my shocked husband; Jasper. If I wasn't as shocked as I was I would have laughed at his face. Jasper was first to speak. "Alice, do you think we misjudged Edward's feelings about this girl?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I've known you guys since I was eleven and I have never seen Edward act like this over on girl. Has he ever ask you for help with girls before?" Jasper asked.

I was about to answer him, when I felt an intense pain in my chest. I clutched my chest in my hands. The pain it in the same place where I felt all of his emotions. I always feel his emotions it was never like this. "Alice, sweetie what's wrong?" Jasper asked worried.

Tears left my eyes, struggling to breath, "Ed...ward," I say while gasping for air. That was all I need to say. He knew, hell everyone knew we could feel every others emotion. Edward knew I was I was in love with Jasper three months before I knew. We were only twelve years old, and Jasper had just moved in next door. I had only known Jasper for all of five minutes, when Edward just came right out and said it. His exact words were: "You are so in love with that guy, you're going to marry him one day." He even said those exact words again in his best man speech at my wedding. And he was right, Jasper and I have been married for 6 years.

I'm standing in Edward's way of Happiness. He pointed me to my happiness, three months before I knew Jasper was the key to my happiness. I didn't return that favor, I'm a horrible sister and an even worse twin. I should have known he was in love from the moment I felt it, but I still questioned him.

Jumping up from my seating I ran to the front door, I could feel Jasper on my tail. Just as I pushed the door open I see Edward's Vanquish back out. Jasper and I wave our arms to get him to stop, he looks at us and then speeds away.

I have to do something, I grab my purse from Jasper and pull my cell phone out and dial Edward's number. It rings twice then goes to voicemail. I call again, its goes straight to voicemail. He turned his phone off.

I don't know who this girl is to make my brother fall so, hard and so fast but I will do whatever I can to make sure he gets his happily ever after. First I must find out his girls name.

**Esme's POV (After Edward left her office.)**

Wow. I think I just broke my own son's heart. He asked me for help, and I denied him. Edward has always been independent. In his twenty-four years on this earth he has never asked me for help with anything. I remember when he was twenty-two months old, he wouldn't even let me help him through potty training.

Here he is in love, and I won't even help him. I mean I can understand why he is in love with her. She is smart, beautiful, young, and caring. Everything I would want in a daughter-in-law. Much better than that god awful Bree Tanner. She was cheating on Edward the whole two months they were together. When he caught her having sex with a mutual friend of theirs; Riley she tried to say she was pregnant with Edward's baby. Anyway, Bella would be great for him. She clearly doesn't want him for his money, she is a multi-billionaire. She could use someone in her life, she told me her parents and nanny; was more like a mother to her than her own mother was. I'm just scared that if they don't work out it will kill her, all she has is her dog; Oreo.

And Edward has changed so much since they met, and I didn't pay any attention to it. It to him coming here begging for my help for me to realize that he has changed.

One: he asked for my help.

Two: he said he loved someone.

Three: he volunteered to go apologized about his behavior.

Four: he looked so sad, I have never seen Edward with a girl he is nope supposed to be with and he has this cockiness about him.

Five: he was afraid of how I would react to him loving her.

I grabbed my phone and dial the one person that would know what to do more than anybody. Alice. Her and Edward had an extremely unique bond that I'll never be able to understand. The can feel each other's emotion. For example Edward knew when Alice fell in love with jasper. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Edward walked in the kitchen from playing outside. He grabbed an apple juice out of the refrigerator and said "Alice is in love with the new kid his name is jasper. They are going to be married one day. Just watch and see." then he walked out of the kitchen like he didn't say a word. Three months later Alice and Jasper were inseparable.

"Hello, mom?" I heard Alice's voice through the phone, and I knew she already knew about Edward.

"Yes?" I ask hoping she would be able to know what to do.

"Edward is in love."

"I know,"

"What? How?"

"He just left, he asked me how to make it better. And I told him to leave her alone. Assumed he would hurt her, so I told him to leave her alone. He yelled at me, Edward never yell at me even when he was being a rebellious teen or when you and Emmett did. He said it's good to know I will help him in his time of need then he walked out."

"Do you know her know her name?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Bella. And I are very close. She come to the office to donate all the time."

"Aww, she sound like an angel."

"She is like a second daughter to me. She has been through hell, and I assumed Edward would just make it worse."

"What happened?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"I understand."

"Do you at least know how they met?"

"Yes, they met yesterday at Starbucks. Apparently he cut in front of her in line, she called him out on it. She asked him if he thought he was better than her because he had on expensive clothes. Long story short, he call her a money hungry money gold digger. She showed up to my office to be at our meeting. She tells be all about the sexiest man to walk the face of the earth. I told her I had a project I wanted her to work with Edward for unprivileged children. I told her how of Edward loved working with children. Then he walks in they argue some more, Bella gets mad and storms out."

"One woman make him mad so he decides to love her?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"As so as she left I yell at him, he asked for her address. When I gave it to him, he gave me a hug then left."

"So you don't know what happened from the time he left your office yesterday until now?"

"No, you?"

"No, Jasper accused Edward of only being in love with Bella because the sex was good. And I agree with him. Edward said they didn't have sex or even kiss."

"Edward was with her for over twenty hours, and didn't try anything." Then his words came to the front of my brain. _"For the first time in my life I thought about being a father and that was with Bella."_ "Alice?" I heard my own voice quiver.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Now I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Edward said something. That proves that he complete, unconditionally and irrevocably in Love with Isabella Swan."

"What did he say?" Alice asked impatiently.

"He said "For the first time in my life I thought about being a father and that was with Bella." My baby boy is in love and I didn't help him. I'm a bad mother." My tears flowing down my face

"No you are not, you are a great mother. We are going to make this right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Bella's POV**

It's been 4 days since I last saw Edward. Which made me both happy and sad. I hope now he is being faithful to Alice. I'm sure she deserves better than to be cheated on. Another part of me wanted him to have some kind of contact with me. I missed him, which is crazy I've only known him for four days, I think I might have fallen in love with him.

He made me happy in that little time that he was in my house. We laughed, played together, I even slept in his arms. And it was the best sleep I have ever had. It was also the last time I had a really slept. Every night I have nightmare about Alice and Edward, they were married with three beautiful children together. I woke up crying. It's so not fair, everyone I love leaves me.

I decided to right Esme a letter to apologize and let her know I can no longer work with her. I hate losing Esme over this, but I know every time I near her I'll think about Edward. It's like he came my whole universe. I set at the kitchen table and write her a small letter.

Dear, Esme,

I'm extremely sorry for my sudden departure that last time we were together. Clearly I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. It pains me to say this but I can no longer work with you. I will always love you, you have been a better than mother my own mother. I hope one I will be able to be a half as good as a mother as you. But that doesn't look like it is going to happen. I probably just spend the rest of my days alone. I appreciate everything you have done for me, you treated me like I was you own. So thank you. I included a check in this envelope to help with any upcoming projects that new funding.

Sincerely, Bella Swan

"Oreo, let's go for a ride." I yell. I know he is here somewhere. I pick my keys up and jiggled them that drive him crazy. We ran to the garage door, surprisingly enough I didn't trip. I open the back door to my 2002 Cadillac Escalade to let him get in. When your baby is only 2 years old and he is of seven feet tall on his hind legs, you need a big car. That's only reason why I bought it.

Once Oreo was in the car, I ran around the front of the car and got behind the wheel. After opening the garage door, I back out and head to the post office. Looking in my rearview mirror, I see a canary yellow Porsche behind me. I have never seen one in that color before.

At the post office I decide to just drop it in the outgoing box. Looking in the rearview mirror, I see that same yellow Porsche. Still feeling down about myself for losing Edward I decide to go to Wal-Mart to get the help of my two favorite men.

I park as close to the door as could get. I crack all the windows for Oreo since he is too big to go in the store. "Be a good boy," I said, rubbing his head before getting out of the car. Walking into the store, I quickly grab a cart and walk over to the freezer aisle.

Finding the ice cream aisle, there they are my two favorite men; Ben and Jerry. They are always there with me when I'm not feeling that well. In my peripheral vision I see and small pixie like woman. She is very petite, she couldn't be any taller than five foot. Her short dark hair is framing her beautiful face. I could tell by her outfit that she had money. I also noticed she was holding hands with a tall blonde man. His golden locks were all the way down to his shoulders. Clearly he was handsome, but nowhere near as handsome at my Edward. _My Edward? _He is not my Edward, he is Alice's Edward. I chastised myself. Ignoring them I reach in the freezer and grab a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It save me from buying cookie dough too, why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Wow, she's beautiful." I heard the pixie-like woman whisper to the blonde man.

We were the only three people on the on the aisle, I know she was talking about me.

"She is," He said back to her.

"She is perfect, I can feel it." The pixie woman said.

Perfect for what? I hope I mean really hope that are not about to proposition me. They are both beautiful but I not into threesomes. Plus the only person I want to see me naked in Edward, but has _Alice._ I hated to even think her name. I drop the ice in the cart, I stop on the pet aisle and got Oreo some beggin' strips; it's his favorite. I notice that pixie and blondie are still following me. Rushing to check out, and get out of the store as soon as possible.

In the parking lot, I see that same yellow Porsche parked right next to mine. In the car, I speed out of the parking lot. I don't want them to follow me home.

Pulling up to the security gate outside my I warn the guy, I think his name is Demetri. I tell him, he told me to stay in the house and only go out in emergency and to make sure I tell someone at the security gate before I leave.

Pulling in to the driveway, I run into the house leaving Oreo in the car. I come back out, to get him out of the car. We will take our walk now so we can, pig out later.

Already know how my night is going to go, me cried into Oreo's fur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Emmett's POV**

_Great! _Tonight we have a family meeting, and I swear there better be food. I'm starving, I hope mom is cooking. Rose and I got a call from Alice saying we had a mandatory family meeting, I could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

Speeding to my parent's house. I parked behind Carlisle's Mercedes, and next to Alice's Porsche. We climb out and walk into the house. Everyone is there but Edward. _Great now I have to wait on him before I can eat._ "Oh, no. I'm not waiting on Edward to pull out of some random chick and grace us with his presence. If you'll want me to be here, then start the meeting now or you'll have two people missing. Damnit he always does that!"

"Calm down you big lug, Edward not here for a reason." Alice said with a flip of the hand.

"Oh, well can I get something to eat? I'm starving." I whined.

Mom walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich her hand. She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me the sandwich. Grabbing the sandwich I kiss her cheek back. "Thanks mom,"

"You're welcome baby, at least I know one of my kids."

"What's is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm not as good as a mother as you think." she said with a shrug, we all gasped except Alice and Jasper.

"You're not as good as a mother I thought you were, you're better anybody would be lucky to have you as a mother." I said seriously, I knew I didn't have many serious moments but I knew this a time for one.

"Why don't we all take this into the dining room? As you can see this is really important." Alice suggested. We all nodded and followed her into the dining room. Slice sat at the head of the table, in Carlisle usual seat. Jasper to her right and mom to her left.

"As you all know, I go to work every day and work with lots of people that would like to donate their time or money. One day about a year ago are young woman walked in. The way she was dressed I assumed that she was only there to donate to help out at soup kitchen. But I fell in love with her." Mom sighed taking a deep breath.

"So, what are you leaving dad for a younger woman?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Every pair of eye flashed to me, the look in Alice, Jasper, and mom's eyes they didn't think it was funny one bit.

"Emmett, I love you honey. But not today not right now." Mom said, as a single tear fell from her eye. She got up and ran out of the room.

Dad, got up the follow her but Jasper grabbed him arm. "Carlisle, I think you should stay."

"No, I need to go after my wife." Dad argued back.

"Jasper is right, you can't help her until you know what's wrong." Alice agreed. Dad sighed and slumped back in his chair. Alice continued on in mom place. "Mom fell in love with her because,"

Mom cut her off walking back in the room, "She is a beautiful person inside and out. She wasn't just there to donate her time. She donated about 10 million dollars last year. And she has over 2,000 hours of community service. She not your average 20 year old millionaire, she isn't interested in partying, shopping and wasting money. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella."

If this Bella is so great, why do they all look so sad? Is she alright? Did anything happen to her? "Is she alright?" I may not know her but she had an impact on this family. Clearly she was loved by Esme and Alice.

"Yes, apparently she and Edward had a run in 5 days ago at a Starbucks. They were both late to meeting with me. They got in an argument, which ended with Edward calling her a money hungry gold digger. I wanted Edward and Bella to work together. Edward might be a womanizer but he's great with kids. When he walked in my office he and Bella got into argument again." She paused, took a deep breath. "Bella got mad and stormed out, Edward asked for her address to go and apologize so I gave it to him. I didn't want her to hate me, because he was a jerk."

"They next day Edward and I had lunch scheduled. I called him, because we had a lunch date. He tried to get me to reschedule, but that morning I had a feeling Edward was in love. He even sound happy on the phone until, I made him promise to be there. Jasper and I met him for lunch, when he walked in I knew something was wrong. He seemed happy about being in love-"

"Edward in love, my ass." My Rosie and I said at the same time.

"Guys, I felt it. That boy is in love."

"He only wants her for one thing," Rosie said. It was no secret that Edward is one the biggest womanizer in Chicago. He slept with any type of woman, but his favorite was blonde with big boobs. He hit on Rose the night I met her.

"That's what we thought, especially when he told us he only knew the girl for one day. Until we said that to him. He got really mad yelled at us in the restaurant that he didn't have sex with her. We said he only that he wanted to sleep with her, then he told us that they haven't even kissed yet. He got up then left. We ran out to the parking lot, but he was already speeding away." Jasper said.

"The drove straight to my office, he came in looking so depressed so I asked him what was wrong. He said he was in love, I asked if it was Tanya. He said no, and told me to keep an open mind. I said I would, he told me it was Bella. I told him no, I said he was only going to hurt her. He asked why everybody thinks he is going to hurt her. Then he pointed out that he never needed my help getting a woman in his bed. And then he said it good to know that I help him in his time of need." Then he left.

Oh my god my little brother has fallen in love. I want to meet her, she has got to be pretty special. "What did he do?" I asked confused.

"We don't know, He doesn't even know."

"Well, we have to help him."

"I know, before he left my office he said something that brought tears to him eyes." Mom said wiping her tears.

"What did he say?" Dad asked.

"He said for the first time in his life he was thinking about becoming a father with Bella." She said sniffling.

Holy Shit! I don't know who this girl is but, I know she is going to be my sister one day because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he gets his girl.

"Oh, she is so Beautiful Jasper and I followed her to the grocery store. Oh and her dog. He is huge, he's a white and black Great Dane."

"Cool I'm getting a sister and a dog." I said with a fist pump. They all laughed at me, I hoped that didn't think I was playing, because I dead serious.

_I'm getting a sister, I'm getting a sister, and I'm getting a sister and a dog. _I chanted in my head. "What is her dog's name?" I asked Alice excited.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"His name is Oreo." Mom said.

_It will only be a short time before both Bella and Oreo are both Cullen's._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Bella's POV**

It's been six day since I last saw Edward, and two days since I was followed by that yellow Porsche. I haven't even been outside the house, the last two day I have been just letting Oreo out in the front yard to use the bathroom. Oreo and I have been camping out in the living room for the last two days. Actually we were watching TV, when Oreo jumped up running to the door barking. Then someone knocked at the door, I got up and looked through the peep hole. I usually don't but since last time I left the house I was followed. In the peep hole I see a man in a brown uniform holding a rather large box.

Opening the door, "Hi?" I said politely.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"I have some packages for you,"

"Some?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, I'll leave the door open,"

"Ok, but I'm going to need you to sign for them." He said handing me a clipboard. He pointed to the dotted line at the bottom of the paper. "Sign right here," I signed my name on the dotted line, and handed him the clipboard back.

"Come on, Oreo." I said walking back to the couch. I curl in the corner and patted the spot next to me Oreo jumped up and took up all of the rest of the space with his long body. Rewinding the movie back to where we had it, I press play. Finding Nemo is the only movie that could put a smile on my face. Who doesn't love when they call the boat a butt? That was just pure genius.

"Miss?" the delivery guy asked. I turned too looked at him, and in his hand was the most beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Yes,"

"Where would you like for me to put these?" He asked.

"Would you mind putting them on the kitchen table?" I said in shock. Who would be sending me flowers? Turning back to my movie I see Marlon talking to crush. "Totalllllyyyyyyy!" I laughed.

I continued watching my movie, forgetting the delivery man was still there. It wasn't until he spoke that it brought me back to reality. "Miss, I'm done I just wanted to let you know if you can shut your door."

"Oh, thank you, wait let me give you a tip." I said getting up to get my wallet. I found it on my bed, I pulled $20 out walked into the living room and handed it to the man. He thank you and then left. I shut and lock the door behind him.

Walking into the kitchen, I notice that there were more than one bouquet of roses. There were eight different bouquets each different color and in its own vase. Red, white, orange, peach, coral, pink, lavender and one was yellow with red tips.

Each vase had a little cards on the top, but there is an envelope sitting in the front all of the vases. On the envelope it says 'read me first' in beautiful scripted handwriting. I opened the envelope and pulled and out the card.

Did you know that the color have a specific meaning? Since you won't let me be there to tell you in person how I feel about you. I'll let the flower do the talking.

-Love Edward

I wiped the tear away and grabbed the note from the red bouquet first.

Red roses stand for my love for you, I'm completely in love you, I know it might be early in our relationship or even if we have a relationship. I told you I'm not going anywhere until you give us an honest try. I'll wait until you are ready.

-Edward.

I set it down and picked up the note from the top of the pink roses.

Pink roses stand for Thanks, I just wanted to thank you, for letting me into you home and into your life. I just really want you to know I don't know what I did wrong to make you not want me a part of your life any more. But if you just tell me I can make it better, please believe me.

-Edward

I grabbed the yellow roses with red tips, because they intrigued me. I never a rose that had two colors on it.

Yellow with Red tips stands for friendship, even if you don't love me in that kind of way. I'd be more than happy to be just a friend, because I know that my life will be a thousand times better with you in it as a friend then not at all

-Edward

I grabbed the lavender next.

Lavender roses means love at first sight. I knew I was in love with you from the first time I saw you in Starbucks. I just didn't have a good morning and I know it was wrong to take it out on you. But I'm completely and unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you.

-Edward

I grab the peach vase next.

Peach means sincerity, which is one of the things I love most about you. You are completely honest about everything, even when you first met me. You call me out on being a jerk and cutting in front of you in line. I like how you handle yourself. Even though you have money, you don't let it go to your head like I did.

-Edward.

Next, I grab the vase with the white roses in it.

White can mean Heavenly, you are my angel from above. If I didn't believe in God before I serenely do now, because he brought an angel into my life. I know I'm not worthy of your love, but that doesn't mean I'm going stop trying. I'll spend my last breathe telling you the depth of my love.

-Edward

Pushing the vase with the white roses away and sliding the vase with the orange roses closer so I can get the card off the top.

Orange roses stand for your enthusiasm, desire, fascination. I love your enthusiasm for helping others in need, not only do you donate you money, but you donate you time. Only a truly selfless person would do. You fascinate me at every turn, you never say what I think you are going to say. My Desire to know more about you grow more and more every minute.

-Edward

Last but not least, this one is the coral.

Coral stands for Desire. My desire for you grows more and more. After watching you sleep in my arms, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. My body craves to be wrapped around yours again, I hope you will let me hold you in my arms again.

-Edward

Leave it to Edward to make me cry, laugh, smile, and make my body tingle all with eight dozen roses and eight little notes. Ok, yes I'll admit, I'm in love with him. But that still doesn't change a thing, he has a girlfriend. I refuse to be a booty call, so he can fuck and leave me then go back to his girlfriend. I place all the card back where they belong, getting up from the chair I grab a knife and walked into the living room to the huge box and cut the tape on the box. Pulling back the flaps, I look down at the most adorable stuffed bear. His fur is light brown, and he has a little heart in his hands. Lifting him out of the box, I heard something fall in the box. Setting the bear down, I look in the box and see a light blue, smaller box. I grab the small box, and on the top is another card.

Property of **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**. Please handle with care, I'm giving you this because I wouldn't want to anyone else to have it. It belongs to you now.

-Edward

I open the box and a small sob escapes from me, I clutch my heart because I'm sure it skipped a beat. It was a gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby on the end. Is this his way I giving me his heart?

_I know what I have to do. Did he really thing him sending me romantic stuff would change my mind. He still has a girlfriend._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella's POV**

Closing the lid back on the necklace, and placing it back in the big box with the bear and close the box. Walking into the bedroom, I change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Oreo, be good." I said kissing his head before shutting and locking the door then walking down the street. I know where some guys that live in my complex that go to college. I sure they would like to make so money. I walking in their gate and up to their front door, I knock on it.

Moments later, the door is opened by a blonde haired boy. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Bella. I live in the complex and I knew some guys my age live here. I need muscles, I'll pay."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Feel free to sit down." I sat at one of the chairs the have on their porch. Minutes later he same guy walked out with three other guys.

"Ok, what does that pretty lady need?" asked the first blonde need.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Mike Newton," said the first blonde. Then he pointed at the guy next to him who was Asian with glasses. "This is Eric Yorkie," he moved to point at the guy next to Eric, he was African American "Tyler Crowley," then he pointed at the last guy who was also white with a blonde ponytail, "and James Hunter,"

"Hi Bella," they all said in chorus.

"Hi, Mike, Tyler, Eric and James."

"What can we do for you?"

"I need extra arms and muscles. I'll pay thirty dollars apiece and I'll you guys pizza for dinner."

"Deal,"

"It's nothing heavy. It's just eight vases of roses and a big box with a teddy bear inside. Can you guys handle that?"

"Yeah we got this,"

**Esme's POV**

Sitting in my office, going over paper work. I wanted to find the perfect project, to donate Bella's money to. Even if she hated me and Edward I knew how much helping people meant to her. There was a knock on my door I said come in. Four young men I have never seen before walked in, three of the four boys were carrying roses. There were eight vases in total, each vase had a different color rose in it. The last young man a huge box in his hand. He sat the box down on the floor.

"Esme Cullen?"

"Yes,"

"Bella said tell your son to stop sending her stuff."

"Oh my God," my hand flew to my chest, I can't believe my son did this. It is the most romantic thing I've ever seen. Carlisle can take a lesson or two on how to be romantic. "I'll be sure to tell him. But I really have an important call to make so would mind." I said, trying to be polite and kick them out at the same time. The walked out the door, I was already calling Alice number.

"Hello,"

"Alice. Get to my office, now. You won't believe what I'm seeing, you need to see this." I squealed.

"I'm on my way," I heard he tires squeal, in the back ground. "I'll be there in seven minutes."

"Ok" I hung up and paced the floor, to keep myself from opening the letters. I already found one that says

**Seven minutes later.**

The door to my office flies open, I look up to see Alice's tiny form frozen looking at all the roses. Her hand flies to her chest. "Oh, mom what did you do to get dad to send you all of this?"

"I didn't do anything, these aren't from your dad."

"Who are they from?"

"Edward, he sent them to Bella. She has someone send them here."

"Really,"

"Yes, I found this card. It says "Read me first"." I said opening the card. "Did you know that the color have a specific meaning? Since you won't let me be there to tell you in person how I feel about you. I'll let the flower do the talking. Love Edward. Aww my baby is an undercover romantic.

Alice picked the card out of the red roses first. "Red roses stand for my love for you, I'm completely in love you, I know it might be early in our relationship or even if we have a relationship. I told you I'm not going anywhere until you give us an honest try. I'll wait until you are ready.-Edward." Alice read.

"Aww,"

"That is that cutest thing I ever heard."

"Me too,"

She set it down, while picked up the note from the top of the pink roses. "Pink roses stand for Thanks, I just wanted to thank you, for letting me into you home and into your life. I just really want you to know I don't know what I did wrong to make you not want me a part of your life any more. But if you just tell me I can make it better, please believe me. Edward." I read out loud. We both awwed at his adorable note.

We grabbed the yellow roses with red tips next. "Yellow with Red tips stands for friendship, even if you don't love me in that kind of way. I'd be more than happy to be just a friend, because I know that my life will be a thousand times better with you in it as a friend then not at all. Edward." She read, we both wiped away our tears.

Alice grabbed the lavender next. "Lavender roses means love at first sight. I knew I was in love with you from the first time I saw you in Starbucks. I just didn't have a good morning and I know it was wrong to take it out on you. But I'm completely and unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. Edward." I read, Edward has made me more proud in the last few day, more than ever.

I grab the peach vase next. "Peach means sincerity, which is one of the things I love most about you. You are completely honest about everything, even when you first met me. You call me out on being a jerk and cutting in front of you in line. I like how you handle yourself. Even though you have money, you don't let it go to your head like I did. Edward." She read. "Mom if he wasn't my brother, I would fight Bella for him.

"But we still don't what he did,"

"Wouldn't you forgive him?"

"Depends on what he did,"

Next, Alice grabbed the vase with the white roses in it.

"White can mean Heavenly, you are my angel from above. If I didn't believe in God before I serenely do now, because he brought an angel into my life. I know I'm not worthy of your love, but that doesn't mean I'm going stop trying. I'll spend my last breathe telling you the depth of my love. Edward" I looked in her eyes they were so misty with tears, that I don't know how she could read it.

Pushing the vase with the white roses away and sliding the vase with the orange roses closer so I can get the card off the top.

"Orange roses stand for your enthusiasm, desire, fascination. I love your enthusiasm for helping others in need, not only do you donate you money, but you donate you time. Only a truly selfless person would do. You fascinate me at every turn, you never say what I think you are going to say. My Desire to know more about you grow more and more every minute. Edward" Ok, now my eyes are misty.

Last but not least, this one is the coral. Alice decided to read it, because I was wiping my eyes with a tissue. "Coral stands for Desire. My desire for you grows more and more. After watching you sleep in my arms, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. My body craves to be wrapped around yours again, I hope you will let me hold you in my arms again. Edward" She read. "I'm going to have to ask Edward to talk to Jasper on how to be more romantic."

"I guess he'll have to talk to both Carlisle and Jasper. I mean your father is romantic but never like this."

"Should we look in the box?" Alice asked.

"Why not we looked at everything else?" I said with a shrug. I opened the box and pulled out a cute bear, he had a little heart in his lap.

"Mom you dropped something," Alice reached in the box, and pulled out a little blue box that was clearly from Tiffany's. She opened it and began to read it out loud to me. "Property of **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**. Please handle with care, I'm giving you this because I wouldn't want to anyone else to have it. It belongs to you now. Edward." She said showing me gold necklace, with a ruby shaped like a heart. We gasped.

"He gave her his heart."

"Enough is enough. I'm going over there I need to know what he did." Alice said, I nodded my head because it was killing me to know they both were hurt especially since Edward didn't know why.

Grabbing our phone and purse, we head out of my office. After locking my door, I stop by my assistant's desk. "No, one goes in that office except me. Not even my husband." She nod.

Alice and I run to my car. We are finally getting our answer and hopefully a daughter and a sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Bella's POV**

After they guys gave Esme all the stuff Edward sent me, I took them by Papa John's and the order 5 large pizzas. They offer me some, but today was too emotional for me to eat anything. I politely refused and went home. I just wanted to cry, I haven't cry in about three days the way I look at it I was long overdue for a good cry.

Just thinking about Alice and Edward, brought tears to my eyes. They probably at home right now feeding each other and holding each other.

Someone knocked on the door, I went to answer. Opening the door, its Esme and the pixie woman from Wal-Mart. "Bella, dear have you been crying?"

"Yes, Esme I have. Right now isn't a good time."

"I know, we really need to talk you. Oh forgive me, this is my daughter Alice."

_What? _"I'm sorry? I didn't get your name I thought she said 'Alice'."

"She did my name is Mary Alice Cullen. But everyone calls me Alice."

"Does your family know another Alice?" I asked hoping the answer was 'no'.

"No," Alice said.

"Does Edward know another Alice?" I prayed answer was 'no'.

"No,"

"So you are they only Alice Edward knows?"

"Yes,"

_Yes! _"Yes," I squealed, bring her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around me too. "I'm glad you like me and all but why are you so happy?" Alice giggled.

"Because you are Edward's sister," I giggled. "Come in, I'll explain everything." I smiled at them, moving out of the way. "Make yourselves at home." They both sit on the couch together, Oreo and I sat on the other couch opposite from them. "What do you know?"

"We know that you and Edward met at the coffee shop, then both meet me for a meeting. You two got into another argument, you left then the left after you. The next day you were kicking him out and hating him, He went to lunch with Alice begging for help to get you to stop being mad. Then he came my office telling me he was in love and needed my help to get her to stop being mad at him. I ask him who it was, he said you. I told him no because I thought he would hurt you. Then he left mad since I wouldn't help him."

"Edward showed up here at six AM, with breakfast for me. It was the same exact thing I ordered from Starbucks the day before. At for she wouldn't give it to me, so we played and he gave it to me. I sat in his lap, and drink my coffee. He tried to get me to admit my feelings for him, but I was too scared so I didn't. I ended up taking a nap, and his lap and in his arms. When I woke up he got a call from Alice. When he said he loved her I assumed she was his girlfriend. So I Oreo leash and kicked Edward out. He asked why I was acting like I didn't want him there anymore. I told him it was because I didn't want him here anymore."

"If you thought he had a girlfriend, why didn't you just tell him that?"

"Because in my mind he had a girlfriend he shouldn't be at my house trying to get me to admit my feelings for him. I knew if I talked about I would tell him I loved him. I can't just go around telling people's boyfriend I love them. That's why I was so mad when I got that necklace of his heart. It pissed me of that he would give that to me and he has a girlfriend."

"Wow, so this all was on miscommunication?"

"Yes,"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Can you watch Oreo for a little while? Just until he uses the bathroom. The extra key in on the top of the fridge. I'll get it back later, when I come to get my stuff from your office."

"Yes, we will watch him."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you. You are the key to my son's happiness."

"Ok, well if you do leave to night can you give him four cups of food and renew his water. I usually take him out, at 10:30 PM every night before bed. He is a cuddle, if he tries to get up under you to sleep. You are welcome to anything I have, there are extra cover in the top of the closet in my room. You are welcome to sleep in my or the couch, they are both clean. I've had sex or either or at all." I believe I just said that out loud.

"Well don't start tonight, you don't you first time to be after something like this."

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet, I'm not ready for sex."

"Keep that in mind,"

"I will, can you give me his address?" I asked.

"Here, it's the penthouse. The elevator code is 0620" Esme said, handing me a key and piece of paper. Hugged her and Alice, then kissed Oreo's head and then ran out then ran to the garage. Quickly I typed in Edward's address. I head to Edward house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Bella's POV**

Slowly I slip the key into the hole, and turn it. I push the door open it pitch black in here, not one light on. Walking further in I a light switch on. "Please turn of the light, Alice." Edward slurred, out.

"I'm not Alice,"

"Bella?" He slurred again getting up off the floor, only to wobble and fall over on the couch.

Running over to him, on the couch I see four empty bottles of scotch. "Edward, when did start drinking all of this?"

"Um...um...umm four days?"

"You drank four fifths of scotch in four days?"

"Yup," he laughed throwing his arm behind his head. Oh my god, his underarms smells like someone.

"Edward, when is the last time you showered?"

"Since the last time I was you. You look really pretty today." He laughed. Wrapping his arm around me.

"Thank you, but Edward you stink let's get you in the shower."

"Are you going to shower with me?" he giggled looking really happy at the thought of us showering together.

"No, maybe another time when you don't stink. Come on get up." I order him pulling on his arms.

"I don't to,"

"Please, it's my turn to hold you while you sleep. I'm going to hold if you stink. Beside you saw me in nothing but my underwear I want to see yours." I bargain with him.

"Y-y-you want see me naked?" He ask taking his hand away from mine. And trying to take off his pants, I put my and on his belt to stop him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you don't get your ass in the shower right now I'm leaving." I threatened, it to even think about leaving his side.

"You hot when you curse," he laughed.

"I leaving," Getting up from my place kneeling in front of him.

Before I can take one step, he grabs my hands to keep me from going anywhere. "Please don't leave. I'll be good."

"Ok, get up and wrap your arms around me. You can't walk by yourself." I said, pulling up him up, "Stand still, I'm going to turn around. Put your head on my shoulder and wrap your arms around my waist." I said then turned around. I grabbed his forearms and wrapped them around my waist. Walking out of the living room down the hall there are several doors, this can take a long time. "Edward, where is your room?"

"At the end of the hall on the left," He said leaving a small kiss on the side of my neck. I sighed, because damn that felt good. Sending tingles all over my body. We continue down the hallway, opening the door my nose is greeted with the scent of Edward, not whatever died under his arms.

Walking further in his room, it more masculine than I picture it but that is because I thought 'his girlfriend' lived here too. Thought the room was masculine, it is very lifeless. Everything is white and or clear. Taking place in between his legs. Edward over to sit him down at the foot of his bed. Taking the hem of his shirt in my hand and pulled it over his head. Looking down at his beautiful chest, but my peep show was cut short by him laying his forehead on my stomach. "That's it baby, take my clothes off." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"Lay back, and so I can take your pants off,"

"Yes," He hissed falling backward on his bed. Slowly I get his belt open, taking deep breaths and unbuttoning his jeans. Grasping the little zipper in my sweaty palm, carefully pulling down the zipper trying my best not to touch him. He pushes his hips up, my knuckles brush up against something I not ready to touch yet, but that doesn't keep him from moaning.

Trying to pull his pants down, but he is too heavy. "Edward, lift up your hips," He does, I pull down his pants quickly as I can before he decides to be an ass and drop his hip.

Surprisingly, he kept his hips up, until his pants were all the way off. "Baby," He sang drunkenly.

"What?" I said trying to hide the fact that I loved he called me that.

"You forgot my boxers,"

"No, I didn't. I left them there on purpose. I'm going to run your bath water. Those better be on when I get back." I warned.

"I rather have you take them off," I could see his boxer had a very noticeable tent. In the bathroom it's a dream bathroom. There's a shower and a bath tub. The tub is big enough to fit the both of us, one day I hope we can take a bath together. I turn on the hot water, walking over to the shower I take his body wash out. It's called The Predator. Opening the cap and taking the whiff, I know that is how Edward is supposed to smell. If is the predator, I'll easily be his prey. I pour some under faucet the of the tub.

Back in Edward room, I see his hand in his boxers. I also see that he is stroking himself. Really? Who does that? "Edward," I call.

He eyes snapped to mine, but he is frozen in place. I looked like his hand got caught in the cookie jar, or better yet in his boxers. "Where are the wash rags?"

"In the closet in the bathroom." He answers without moving. Walking backing into the bathroom and the water off. I'm glad I came in when I did, it was only half way. I didn't want it to high, especially with him being drunk. You never know what might have happen.

Going back into Edward's room I put out my hand for him to grab, he pulls his hand out of his and grabs mine. _Eww, I wouldn't say eww if he didn't smell like two week old roadkill. _I pull him up, we walk into the bathroom together. "I'm sure you mom showed you how to take it from here. I be in your room waiting on you."

"Will you be naked?"

"No, now hurry up. I want to be able to hold you while you sleep."

"Ok,"

**forty-five minutes later**

Oh my god, what is taking him so long? I came over here to be able hold the man I love in my arms. Walking into the living room, I pick up Edward's phone. Turning it on I call Alice.

"Hello, Edward thank god you called-"

I cut her off, "This Bella,"

"Oh, hi bella."

"Hi, Alice. Can you stay the night with Oreo please. When I got here Edward was super drunk. Apparently he drank four bottles of scotch."

"Four bottles?"

"Yup, I'm surprised he doesn't have alcohol poison. Can you stay at my house tonight? You can invite that guy, with the blonde hair that I'm guess is your boyfriend."

"How do you know about him?" She asked shocked.

"I saw the two of you, at the store the other day."

"Oh, you noticed us. We followed you there, I'm sorry."

"Do you drive a yellow porsche?"

"Yes,"

"You had me so scared. I thought you guys were going to ask me to be apart a threesome."

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard you guys whispering, you said I was beautiful then her agreed. Then he said I was perfect. What else I was suppose to think?"

"Well you are beautiful, but Jasper was saying you are perfect for Edward." she laughed.

"I really got to stop assuming things about you. First I assume you are dating your brother. Than I assume you and your boyfriend are about to proposition to be in a threesome."

"Bella Swan, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think I like the sound of that. But I got to go. I put Edward in the bath and he has been in there a while."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow at noon. That's when I'm going home."

We hung up, I went back up stair to Edward's bathroom. Quickly i take Edward's phone out, and take a picture of him in the tub. Giggling silently, I cover my mouth with my hand. The only problem with the picture is penis is hard and his hand is wrapped around it and the fact he is a sleep.

Walking over to him, I flip the switch draining the tub. "Edward, wake up." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmmm,"

"Did you wash yourself or just lay here?" He just shrugs his shoulders, not opening his eyes.

Taking the rag from his hand, and squirting body wash on it. I run the red all over his torso, and shoulder. He moans. lifting his right arm, and scrub heavily then repeated it with the other arm. Washing further down his body skipping his very large erect penis alone. Rubbing the soap into his skin on his legs. For curiosity purposes, I decide to wash his penis. That's right that's okay right? Squirting more soap on the rag, rubbing up and down his shaft. Only letting the rag touch him. He moans moving his hips with my hand. "Don't stop," He moaned.

But I had to stop, it not right to take advantage of him like this. I get up to get a towel from the closet. Rubbing the towel all over his front to dry him off. "Come on handsome," With great struggle I get him out of the tub. I dry off his back.

Leading him back into his room, he walks us over to his bed. Falling onto the bed, and wrapping his arm around me. I try to get up, but his grasp is too tight. I might as well get a good night sleep out of it. I wrap my arms around his neck, then kiss his forehead.

After seven days, of crying myself to sleep. I think I deserve to go to sleep with a smile on my face.


	13. Attention

**Attention**

**Attention**

**Attention**

**973bellaxxxedward: Sorry guys! I read the reviews and I just wanted you guys to know that I'm working on fixing the areas that I messed up. This is my first story so I want it to be good for you guys. I appreciate the help! Write more reviews so I know when I'm going wrong. Thanks!**


End file.
